(Contest Entry) It all starts with a text message
by Aekaterina39
Summary: My entry for the Original Cliche Contest by KeepDreaming39... because I don't think I could ever write an Amian fic if it wasn't for a contest. Anyway, it is the first Valentine's Day after the Hunt, and Ian tries to get Amy on a date, along with the help of Irina Spasky. The story has mainly Amian, and strong hints of Alistair x Irina. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ayyyyy, I wrote Ian X Amyyyy... I am sooooo NOT proud... seriously, I just did it because the contest sounded cool, and, I always wanted to participate in a writing contest after all... ;v; oh man... this took me a whole of 4 hours! And it was only two chapters...**

**Anyway, this is for a contest for KeepDreaming39 the Original Cliche Contest. And well, if the theme wasn't so interesting (original cliche duh?) I would not participate... don't get me wrong guys, I just don't like Ian and Amy! Basically, I don't like Amy. I like Ian, but I don't like the couple.**

**Anyway, in the rules it said it should include a snail, rainbow sprinkles and the phrase 'we are all infinite'... I think I managed to do it;) Which is good:) also, this is the first non Alistair X Irina story I ever write...:( but it has Ali x Rin-rin (don't mind the nicknames XD) hints because ehhh... I'm a fan owo...**

**Anyway, all Amian fans, enjoy, and lemme cry now... *goes to hide under bed***

**Chapter 1:**

Ian Kabra, the proud, snob boy that had girls falling like petals for him in the school, that had millions, that belonged in the most powerful –he believed- branch of the most powerful family in the whole World, was biting his nails in nervousness and was feeling like a little, threatened boy.

The reason?

Valentine's day was near. And it was the first Valentine's day after the end of the Clue Hunt, meaning he wanted it to be special. Which meant that he would like, just for once in his life, to spend it with someone whom he _truly _loved.

And this someone was truly, Amelia Hope Cahill. But we mostly know her as Amy.

And, it just happened that during the Hunt, Ian had broke her heart and left her to die. A thing that would probably be a huge problem in his relationship with her.

However, being the stubborn and determined teenage British boy he always was, he was really eager to even try and ask her on a date, the day of the Valentine.

So now, Ian sat in front of his computer and opened his instant messaging account, quickly starting to form a message for Amy. He started like this:

_Hello there Amy, would you like to go on a date at Valentine's day?_

'No no no, it's not good.' He thought immediately afterwards and erased it. He tried to compose another one:

_Dear Amy, it's Ian speaking. Would you like us to go on a date at Valentine's day?_

He erased it again, afterwards. But tried one more time:

_Dear Amy, I would be really happy if you would come on a date with me on Valentine's day._

''Grr no, no, and again, NO!'' Ian yelled in frustration as he erased the message again.

Unfortunately, his angry cries brought a quite unwelcomed guest in his room.

''Ian, boy, is everything okay?''

Ian looked up at the door of his room and groaned, seeing Irina Spasky standing outside of the room.

''Yes, cousin. Now please go.'' He mumbled.

Irina ignored him completely and sat next to him, looking at his screen with interest.

''Hmm.'' She said and tilted her hand on one side.

''Maybe you'd like to wear your myopia glasses.'' Ian suggested.

''Yes, you probably have a point.'' She said and put on her glasses, looking again at the screen, this time successfully enough.

''Ah, so you are trying to ask young Amelia on a date, da?'' she asked and Ian could detect a playful tone in her voice, which was quite rare.

''Yes... but I don't know what to write to her.'' He muttered in defeat.

Irina granted him the kindest smile she could manage. ''Don't you worry, I will help you.'' She said, and Ian could say she did her best to sound kind and welcoming. He decided not to kick her out, since she had never looked so... sociable.

''Okay, cousin. I am all ears.'' He said, and knew he would regret it.

Irina smiled eagerly, and Ian felt a spark of happiness that she was happy as well.

''Well, Ian, you should firstly compose a message to her. But make it apologising, say that you are sorry about all the things you've done. Don't be snob. Show her your feelings.'' She said. Ian looked at her in surprise.

''How do you know all those things? I mean, you don't seem like a diplomatic person or something.'' He said. Irina's face darkened a bit.

''Well, I have gathered a lot of regrets in my life so I am quite good in apologising...'' she said quietly.

''Um...'' Ian tried to find something to say. ''I didn't know that...''

Irina shrugged. ''Never mind. Why don't you write your message now?'' she asked.

Ian started typing the kindest, most regretful, and honest message he had ever composed:

_Dear Amy,_

_I know that our relationships had never being those who someone can be proud of. In fact, I am exactly the opposite of proud, for what I have done to you. I still regret, and will regret forever, that day in Korea, when I broke your heart and almost killed you. I really don't know what I would have done if you have died. I would probably be driven mad, and maybe had commit suicide to._

_But all those things are in the past. I love you, Amy, I really do, and I wish to make a fresh start! So please, accept this invitation on a date, at Valentine's night. I know that you will probably reject it, because of what I have done to you. But please, just take only a mere second to think about it._

_Yours truly and wholeheartedly,_

_Ian Kabra._

''How is it?'' Ian asked. Irina read it quickly.

''Da! It's a very good one, I dare say! I bet Amy will understand that you love her!'' she exclaimed.

Ian smiled happily and waited for Amy's reply...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the Cahill mansion...<em>

Amy squeaked in surprise, as she saw the text message that appeared in her computer's screen. She suddenly felt her heart beating rapidly, and she was shaking, and was feeling very nervous.

As she read Ian Kabra's message, a mix of happiness, embarrassment and rage swirled in her chest. Her cheeks were as red as a ripe tomato, and she was completely sure that, if someone would talk to her now, she'd be unable to spell a full word.

In the message, Ian was confessing his true –as he claimed- feelings about her, was apologising deeply about what he had done, and was practically begging her to go on a date with him in two days. She was surprised, and a bit angry too, that he could think she would so easily forgive him.

But... at the same time...

Ian, the boy who she had loved so much, and had cried to much for, was finally loving her back and was asking her on a date. Could possibly be a dream come true, if anyone asked her.

She was still pondering over the screen, when the door of her room opened. At first she thought it was Dan, but then she saw her uncle, Alistair, and felt relieved. She'd hate it if Dan had seen the whole thing.

''Dear niece, is there any problem?'' Alistair asked kindly and sat next to her.

Amy decided to trust him and explained what have happened.

''I don't know what to do...'' she muttered in the end. ''I want to be with him but what if it's a trap?''

''I believe he's saying the truth. Because, really, have you ever seen Ian begging like that?'' Alistair pointed out.

''Well, you are right... so what should I reply?''

''Make him aware you won't give away yourself so easily, but you're willing to try to make a fresh start.''

''Okay...''

Amy started typing her message:

_Ian_

_I consider what you say, and I try to understand your feelings. I know you may be telling the truth, but after what happened, you must know I will be a bit hesitant. I cannot so easily forget what happened in Korea. But I promise I will try, since you're willing to make a fresh start. You must know I will probably be very careful, until I am sure it's not a lie or trap._

_I will accept your invitation, however, as an act of making peace. See you around~_

_Amy._

Alistair shook his head. ''It is really good, my dear niece! I wish Irina would be so eager to try and be with me...'' he whispered. Amy giggled.

''I am sure that deep inside she loves you.'' She said.

''Yeah, so deep that I need a driller to find it.'' Alistair said with a slightly joking tone, causing Amy to chuckle again.

''Don't you worry uncle, one day she will understand, and you two will end up together.''

Alistair nodded, a bit of lost in his thoughts. ''Just... I was so scared, when she almost died, in Indonesia, during the Hunt... I was afraid I'd lose her...'' he whispered.

Amy sympathetically put a hand on his shoulder. ''Uncle, we are all infinite. We do not die. Even if she wouldn't get away from the fire in time, her soul would stay with you. She would never leave.'' She said and smiled.

Alistair nodded. ''I dare say you are right, dear niece. But anyway, let's stop talking about that now and go for dinner. Ian will surely see your message and be happy. On the other hand, Dan won't be happy if we don't eat soon.'' Alistair joked again and, followed by Amy, got out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>At the Kabra mansion...<em>

Ian squeaked out excitedly as he saw the message from Amy at his screen.

''Irinaaa! She said yes!'' he cried.

Irina smiled. ''That's great! So, you two will be going out?'' she asked.

''Yes! Isn't it awesome? And I have you to thank for!'' he replied.

It caught Irina by surprise. ''M-me?'' she whispered.

''For sure, if it wasn't for you, I would have never even wrote the message!''

''Oh... um... you're welcome...'' Irina whispered. It had been a while since someone had thanked her for something.

But the following thing Ian did, almost knocked her unconscious. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug.

Irina froze. She felt a strange urge to cry, and quickly hugged the young Kabra back.

''You are mostly welcome, Ian...''

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, IanIrina cute moment. Sorry, I had to include this! :3 hope it doesn't affect my chances owo**

**Anyway, gonna update chapter two, so bye!**

**Katja~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg my nightmare is two-chaptered... at least I finished them and yay, now an English language exam awaits on my desk, eager to kill me... yay... *faints***

**anyway, yes, sure it has a bit of Irina/Alistair but it is mainly 'Ian tries to win Amy's heart' themed... hope it's okay...**

**Also, yaaay I included the snail and the rainbow sprinkle thing! whee!**

**I hope my spelling/grammar is good enough:)**

**Enjoy, all Amian fans!**

**Chapter 2:**

Soon enough, the day of the Valentine came. Ian and Amy had phoned each other the day before, agreeing to meet in a small park near McDonalds. Amy had asked Alistair to take her there and stay somewhere near, in case Ian had a trap in mind –even though he had assured her that there was no trap in his mind.

At afternoon, Ian had a quite good idea, since he knew Alistair would come too.

''Irina, I would like it if you came with me.'' He said.

Irina looked up from the spy book she was devoted at the moment. ''Oh, why? Don't tell me you're afraid Amy's setting a trap.'' She replied with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Ian blushed. ''Hey, I am not. But Alistair's going to be there with Amy, to protect her or something, so I thought you'd like to come too.'' He said.

It now was Irina's turn to blush, and she hid her face inside of the pages of her book. ''What does that mean now?'' she asked.

''It means that I know you have a crush on that Ekat, and that I am sure you'd like to come. It's Valentine after all.'' Ian replied and straightened his tie one last time, looking at a mirror. ''Do I look good?'' he asked.

Irina rolled her eyes. ''At first: you look just fine, maybe a bit too formal. At second: I don't have a crush at anyone. You should have noticed by now.'' She replied but the blush on her cheeks became more intense.

''Well the fact that you're blushing speaks by itself.'' Ian pointed out.

Irina groaned. ''Fine... you maybe, just MAYBE be right... but... I am afraid... what if he doesn't want me there? What if he doesn't like me?'' she asked and Ian could say she sounded a bit terrified.

''Seriously now, his profile photo on Facebook is one that he is hugging you.'' Ian replied with an eyebrow raised.

Irina blushed. ''Oh... r-really now... okay then, maybe... maybe I will come.'' She said and shifted her gaze to the book again.

''Um, we should leave in about ten minutes. Are you ready?'' he asked.

''Eh, da? Of course. Just tell me when we ought to leave.'' Irina replied.

''Won't you change clothes or something?''

Irina looked at what she was wearing –meaning her dark blue KGB uniform. ''Nyet, I am fine.'' She said

Ian sighed. ''Okay then, let's go. I would hate to keep Amy waiting.'' He said.

The ex-spy groaned and stood up, stretching her arms behind her head. ''Okay, okay, let's go.'' She said casually and followed Ian.

They descended at the metro station, and when the train came, Ian dragged Irina in. ''And I thought spies were fast. You're slower than a turtle today.'' He commented.

''Hey, I am tired. I didn't sleep well at night.''

''Are you kidding? You were snoring like a hibernating polar bear.''

Irina shot him a scornful look. ''I do not snore. Natalie does.'' She said and huffed.

Ian rolled his eyes. ''Whatever you say.'' He said as the train took off.

A few minutes later they were at their destination. Ian and Irina saw Amy and Alistair waiting on the park, sitting on a bench.

Irina froze as she saw Alistair and bit her lips nervously tapping her foot on the ground. Ian found himself nervous too, and tried to ignore the blush that spread on his cheeks, as well as the rapid pulses of his heart.

He approached Amy and held her hand. ''Good to see you, Amy. How have you been?'' he asked as Alistair stood up and timidly approached Irina.

Amy smiled, causing Ian to think how beautiful she was when she did so. He blushed again. Then he realised she was holding something. It was round and brown.

''Is it... a snail?'' he asked, a bit disgusted.

''Um... yes... it is a snail I kept as a pet for three days, but decided to set him free today. And I thought that the park would be the perfect place to do so.'' She said and kneeled down, carefully putting the snail under a leaf.

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. ''I bet he will be happy here.'' He said and held Amy's hand to drag her up. Amy blushed.

''Emm... th-th-thank you for c-c-coming, Ian... I... I thought it would be a t-t-trap but...'' she stuttered. Ian, instead of replying, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

This surprised Amy greatly, and she timidly hugged Ian.

When they separated, they held each other's hand and walked towards the McDonalds, leaving Irina and Alistair alone. Amy looked behind her back and saw Alistair leaning in and kissing Irina directly on the lips. She chuckled and nudged Ian.

''They are quicker than us, it seems.'' She whispered and Ian looked too, just to laugh as well.

''And then Irina says Alistair doesn't like her.'' He said as he and Amy entered in the Fast food restaurant.

They sat on a table near the windows, to be looking outside at the park.

''So, what would you like, dear?'' Ian asked Amy. She searched the menu a bit and decided to order a salad, since she wasn't much for junk food. Ian agreed, and they decided to share a bowl of salad.

They talked about a lot of things while they were eating. Ian confessed how bad he was feeling about what he had done to her, and how responsible he felt for everything his mother had done to the Cahills.

Amy smiled and timidly leaned to kiss his cheek. ''I understand, but don't you worry. I do not accuse you for what your mother did, and I can assure I love you too. It will certainly take some time for me to overcome what happened in Korea, but, one day, I will accept your apologise.'' She said.

Ian nodded and finished his food. ''Okay, Amy. I guess the best thing I can do is wait for you to be ready.'' He said. ''Now would you like something for dessert?'' he asked.

Amy nodded. ''Yes, what about Ice cream? I know a good shop nearby.'' She said. Ian shook his head.

''Sounds nice.'' He said and put some money on the table. Amy pulled out her own money.

''I will pay for the Ice cream.'' She said. Ian was ready to object, but Amy cut him. ''If you want me to consider what you said, I will pay.'' She said. Ian could only agree, even though he didn't like it.

They walked out and looked at the clouded sky. ''It is going to rain.'' Amy pointed out.

''Let's hurry, then, dear.'' Ian said and desperately tried to make a clever comment. He realized that Irina and Alistair were sitting on the same bench as before and Irina had closed her eyes and leaned on Alistair. Ian wondered if she was asleep, and chuckled slightly. Amy smiled.

''They are so cute.'' She pointed out.

''Yes, they are. You think we'll be like that one day?'' he asked, with a hint of desire in his voice. Amy shrugged.

''Maybe. It depends on your actions.'' She said and playfully dragged him to the Ice cream shop. Each of them ordered chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles –which was Ian's idea, since he thought Amy would like it, because she was a girl. Poor Ian was doing everything to win her heart.

They sat on a table as they ate their Ice cream. In the end, Amy laughed slightly at Ian.

''You have chocolate on your nose.'' She said between her giggles. Ian blushed a lot, but laughed as well and wiped off the chocolate with a tissue.

''I guess it can happen to everyone.'' He said nervously.

They sat there for some more, until it started to rain lightly.

Then, Ian stood up and took Amy's hand.

''I must go, or Irina will probably kill me.'' He said. Then, mustering all his courage, he kneeled down. ''Amy, please. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' he pleaded with his beautiful amber eyes wide open and staring at her jade ones.

Amy sighed and pulled off a sympathetic smile.

''Ian, I understand your feelings as well as your regrets. But after all that happened... I don't think I can do it, not just yet. It is not just your fault, it is mine too. I promise that I will try and make a fresh start. That is the point after all. Look, I had a nice time with you today, and I really love you as a great friend. But... but I am just not ready yet.'' She whispered.

Ian nodded sadly and stood up. ''I understand, Amy...'' he whispered and lowered his eyes.

''I am so sorry Ian. I really think you're an interesting guy, and that you can be very kind despite your rough shell, if you get me. I would love it if we remained friends, but for now, I can promise no more. Besides...'' Amy bit her lips.

Ian looked at her with wide, anxious eyes. ''Besides what? What is it?'' he almost begged to know.

''Besides... well... I recently hang out with Evan Tolliver a lot... we're really good friends... '' she whispered.

Ian groaned. ''I get it...'' he murmured. Then, unexpectedly, he smiled. ''Well, Amy, if he's better than I am for you, then, you better be with him. I bet he wasn't a jerk like me and, after all, if you are happy with him, who am I to object? On top of all, when you are happy, I am happy too. So, do what your heart says. And I wish one day you will forgive me.'' He kindly said and leaned in, kissing her cheek one last time.

Amy blushed. ''Oh... th-thank you, Ian...'' she stuttered. Ian granted her one last time, and turned to leave.

''Well, I hope to see you soon again, Amy! And don't forget to come to Britain, at some point.'' He said and, with one last smile, he walked away, leaving Amy in the small Ice cream shop, as Alistair came.

''So, dear niece, how did it go?'' he asked.

''Uncle, trust me, I believe no one will ever understand how Ian Kabra's mind and heart works. No one, ever.'' She said with a smile, as she and Alistair walked away, to return home...

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Tah-dah! Surprise! Yes, because one of the rules said, the most original the ending, the better, I decided to put this here... so sorry Evan haters, guess that's life *goes to hide before Evan haters kill me*<strong>

**Anyway, it was worth a try, even if I wanted to bang my head on the screen at some point. Well now excuse me, I must write something with Alistair and Irina to get my brain into its right place again...**

**Hope you like it, and I hope I have a tiny chance of wining:)**

**Katja~**


End file.
